criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Hard Knocks/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Johnny Weeks, you're under arrest for the murder of Drew Monroe! Johnny: What? Look I'm not into academics, but I ain't stupid. Luke: Oh we know Johnny, you sent the victim a threat in German. Wanted to make it as untraceable as possible? Johnny: German? Look I may have been forced to learn that crap, but I wouldn't actually use it. Luke: No, but you'd certainly use your access badge, that's why you were able to get the scalpal used to kill Drew. Johnny: Hey look, you know who my grandfather is? He wouldn't stand for this crap and I- Josiah: We don't care who he is, we know you killed him Johnny. The blood stain on your clothes proves it, as well as the DNA we got from the bloody cloth. Johnny: Maybe I should've went with something a lot less bloody. Johnny: Fine I admit it! I killed that nerd, but I couldn't let him ruin me! Luke: Ruin you how Johnny? Johnny: I was... taking drugs. Josiah: You were what!?! Johnny: Life was getting, I just needed a boost is all , plus it helped me out in football. Johnny: But that little twerp caught me taking snorting some coke on school grounds, said he was gonna report me. Johnny: I tried threatening him upfront, but he wouldn't stand down. So then I tried making it more mysterious-like. Johnny: But he still wouldn't shut up! I knew it was either me or him, and frankly I took my chances with it being him. Josiah: You think your grandfather, the Chancellor, would approve of you doing this? Johnny: Hey, what Gramps doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Luke: Oh don't worry, he and everyone will know about this Johnny, you had a bright future ahead of you... Luke: ...And you threw it all away just for a bit of excitement. Put the cuffs on him and let's get him out of here. Judge Blackwell: Mr. Weeks, I am sickened and ashamed at such a fine young man committing several heartless crimes. Judge Blackwell: Not only did you partake in the use of illegal drugs, but killed a fellow student just to cover it up. Johnny: Hey, don't act like getting a high on life never crossed your mind. Judge Blackwell: It didn't Mr. Weeks, I find that statement outright insulting. Johnny: Uh, I-I didn't mean anything by that Your Honor, seriously! Judge Blackwell: Sure you didn't, normally I'd prefer not to send young people such as yourself away for a long time. Judge Blackwell: But for you Johnny Weeks, I'll make an exception! I sentence you to 35 years in prison for drug use and the murder of Drew Monroe! Johnny: Aw man, I just wanted a bit of excitement in my life. And now I ain't gonna get it back for a long time, I'm done with this drug crap. Judge Blackwell: If only you realized it before all of this madness, bailiff, take this man away! Court is adjourned! Annabel: Nice work on your first case here at the academy ! Frederick: I must agree, and I must also apologize for my grandson's actions. Frederick: I thought I was raising him to be fine young man, but sadly I was blind to the outside demons turning him like this. Josiah: Don't worry Chancellor Weeks, don't blame yourself. Johnny knew what he was getting into, and despite it being illegal, he went through with it anyway. Frederick: I suppose, my only hope now is that I'll live long enough to see him released from prison. Frederick: In any event, thank you again for your help. This academy and the rest of the schools are in good hands now that you're here. Luke: That they are Chancellor, and speaking of which. We have a trail to catch, so let's strike while the iron is hot! Harvest Season (1/8) Category:Dialogues